Coat of Arms
by BlueMysticButterfly
Summary: Rhiana's court in England is by far the most peaceful. But when word gets out that ladies are disappearing, the kingdom falls into a state of panic. Who is behind this? And what will Rhiana do now? MxN, HxR, AxK, NxY. Sequel to Lady in Waiting.
1. Insolent Letter

A/n: Finally! A new story! This is the long-awaited (well, not really long-awaited…) sequel to _Lady in Waiting_!! Hope you enjoy!

**Summary:**Rhiana's court in England is by far the most peaceful. With Alicia back, the three Hyuuga siblings are content and happy. But then, they get word that ladies have been disappearing in different courts throughout Europe. Alarmed by this, the Hyuugas start investigating…then even her best friends disappear! What will happen now that Rhiana's best friends have gone missing?

I don't own Gakuen Alice!

PS – Sorry for the very long summary! I didn't know how to make it short.

* * *

**_Coat of Arms_**

_I believe we promised you another story to tell._

_Yes, another one! What did we say about this again?_

_Oh yeah._

_A few years had passed since we came here to the court of Queen Rhiana Hyuuga of England. As nearly everyone well knows right now, we are her ladies._

_Well, we still consider ourselves her ladies. A lot has changed since we were here. Our ranks have changed, as well. So we are no longer her ladies-in-waiting. We can, however, continue to be her best friends._

_The year Rhiana turned twenty was one of the worst years for us, for her and for the kingdom. By then, Alicia was twenty-one and Natsume was nineteen._

_It was a pretty hectic year. And by hectic, we mean stressful and dangerous._

_But, we'll start from the very beginning. We're sure you'll understand better that way._

Chapter One: Insolent Letter

"Ladies, good afternoon! Come, take a seat and I'll order some sweetmeats and some ale."

Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko smiled in reply and sat on the silken cushions provided for them by the queen. Even she, the most powerful woman in all of England, stood from her throne and sat in the company of her friends.

"Rhiana, where did Alicia go?" Mikan asked suddenly, peering around the room.

Rhiana laughed. "She's with the Privy Council. She'll be with us shortly, Mikan."

"Aww…I want Alicia to be here, too."

Nonoko smiled. "Mikan, you still act the same as always," she stated.

"Why? Must I change because I am a princess? I don't see any reason why I should! Anyway, I am only looking for my sister," Mikan replied, suddenly composed. She burst out laughing right after. Her friends joined in a few seconds later.

"She's your sister-in-law, you know," Hotaru said pointedly.

"I know. I just want to call her a sister. Sister-in-law is too long a word and too troublesome to say."

"I hear ladies having fun without me," said a voice.

Everyone turned towards the voice.

"Alicia!" Anna cried.

"The princess has been looking for you," Rhiana supplied.

"Oh, really?" Alicia beamed. "How very nice. What are you doing?"

"Conversing," Hotaru countered promptly.

"I believe we'd like it very much if you joined us, sister," Rhiana said. "Come and sit with us."

"Of course." Alicia walked towards them and sat in between her two sisters, Rhiana and Mikan.

"So, what has the Privy Council been up to?" Rhiana asked.

"Not much, Rhiana," Alicia replied, smiling. "The kingdom is peaceful."

"But what about France? We lost our alliance with them," Anna pointed out.

"I still have no idea. At the very least, there is no talk of any plots. And besides, we have Spain as our trusted ally and Scotland as well." Alicia glanced at Rhiana.

"Oh for heaven's sake, what are you looking at, Alicia? I did what I had to do to make our little brother happy, and you know that. It is not my fault if some spoiled, pampered princess acted up and refused to be friends with us when we broke the engagement, and it is also not my fault if her family's pride cannot take that blow," Rhiana retorted promptly.

"Yes, I know that," Alicia countered, unruffled by her sister's retort. "I simply cannot understand why they would not accept that."

"Well, I cannot, either," Rhiana said obdurately. "We have gone through so much more! We were the ones who lost a princess and a lady in one day! We lost our parents, and Natsume and I fought day after day after day after I became the queen at eighteen! Our fights were part of the daily conversations in every alehouse in England! And that is only the beginning! Heaven knows we've been through more!!"

"Yes, Rhiana," Nonoko told her soothingly. "We know. The whole kingdom knows. We know it was not your fault. Calm down."

"Of course. I am sorry." Rhiana took a sip of her drink and set the glass down again.

"By the way, Rhiana," Mikan began, "I have a letter for you. It's from France."

"Thank you, Mikan." Rhiana took the envelope from Mikan's outstretched hand. She scrutinized the handwriting. "Who wrote this? It isn't Sumire's handwriting."

"She has a new favorite in her court," Hotaru supplied obligingly. "Her name is Luna."

"Luna?" Rhiana's face twisted into a scowl. "_Luna_? Sumire _knows_ we hate her! Is this her way of getting even?"

"I guess that is a reply to your letter," Anna said, "the one you wrote to Sumire inviting her over here."

"Yes. I'll read it now." Rhiana opened the envelope and read it. Her already scowling face twisted in rage as she read each line. She suddenly stood. "How _dare_ she?! How _dare_ that woman?! She is writing to the Queen of England! The Queen of England!! _How dare she_!!" She screeched. "I invite that French Brat over with all the politeness I could muster for her and all I get is this note!!"

"Rhiana, cam down!" her ladies chorused.

"Read it out loud, Rhiana." Alicia was the only one not standing.

She gripped the paper tighter. "_'We apologize, Rhiana, we cannot come to your court. Perhaps if you would consider not marrying royalty off to commoners for once, we might reconsider coming.''_"

Alicia nodded. "I suppose that is quite a disrespectful retort, especially since you have expressed in your letter to them that you are so sorry for the broken engagement and wished to make up for it and be friends with them, but come now, Rhiana, you said it yourself. You're a queen! Go throw that letter in the fire and let's forget about it."

Rhiana sighed. "Hotaru, if you please," she said calmly, handing Hotaru the letter, "I'd like you to throw that in the fireplace."

"Alright," Hotaru replied and took the letter.

"Shall we go riding, Rhiana?" Anna suggested.

"Oh yes. You said you wanted to go for a ride in the country today," Nonoko added.

Rhiana smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"I'll go make sure that the horses are prepared!" Mikan volunteered.

"No need, Mikan. Let's all go there and wait for the horses to be prepared. I'd like to get some fresh air as soon as possible. Hotaru, you may throw that in the fire already."

Hotaru tossed the paper, along with its envelope, into the fireplace.

"Thank you, Hotaru," Rhiana said as they all walked out of the room and as the paper burned in the fire, taking with it its offensive intentions.

* * *

A/n: Chapter one is finished!! Thanks to those who read this! And sorry if it's too short (again). I tried to make it longer…I'm working on that since it's my number one problem...haha...so anyway, I won't updating as quickly as before because of school so...yeah...

Please review! Thanks! :)

--Sakura--

PS--Sorry if the summary is bad. I can't make good short summaries for some reason...


	2. Subtle Rebuke

A/n: Hey there! It's been such a long time since I published this story, and I decided that even if I'm very busy, I might as well squeeze in a few extra minutes to write this story so that it doesn't stay a one-chapter story for long. I am sorry for not updating sooner, but high school is VERY hectic, and being a freshman definitely does _not_ help me at all…

Anywaaay…

I don't own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

Chapter Two: Subtle Rebuke

_Princess Sumire,_

_It has been awhile indeed since I have seen you. I would gladly resend my invitation for you to join me in my palace, if not for the many events that will take place this month. I understand that you will be celebrating your birthday very soon, and so I apologize for not planning any events in your honor, nor giving you any gifts. After all, I completely trust your esteemed parents to take care of those for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Rhiana Hyuuga_

Rhiana put down her pen and reread her letter.

"It looks like it is good enough," she said to her sister.

"Let me see it," Alicia replied. Obediently, Rhiana handed the letter over.

Natsume, who had been standing beside his oldest sister, glanced at the letter as well. He smirked.

"Well? Is it alright?" Rhiana asked.

"It's perfect," Alicia answered. "This would put that little brat in her place."

"I doubt it." Rhiana smiled. "But it's always nice to get back at that French witch."

Natsume nodded in agreement.

The Queen called for her messenger. "This letter is for the Princess of France," she said in a rushed whisper, "but I have a French messenger that will be waiting for you at the dock to personally deliver the message to her. Don't tell anyone about it, and make sure you are away as long as you would be as if you went to France. This letter is insulting, and I cannot have any of my Englishmen receiving the brunt of her anger. Agreed?"

The messenger nodded. "Her Majesty is very kind," he murmured quietly and backed out of the chamber.

"You're risking a fight with France," Natsume remarked flatly.

Rhiana smiled. "They will not pick any fights with me," she said, "after all, I practically own their country. They live on English coins. I am their queen in all but name."

It was, in fact, the truth. Whoever owned England owned France. While England could stand and flourish on its own, France lived on the raw materials of the English. They lived on English Coins, and although they had their own style, their own form of government, they were practically English themselves.

* * *

"So you really did that, Rhiana?" Mikan asked in astonishment.

"I did," the Queen replied.

"Smart," Hotaru said quietly, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, I agree, that was a smart move," Anna seconded.

"I know!" Nonoko agreed.

"The only time she will know that Rhiana is insulting her is if she reads the letter very closely," Mikan remarked.

"Not really, Mikan," Ruka answered. "The insult will be very prominent in that letter."

"For us, it is, Ruka," Hotaru broke in, "but for an idiot like her? Not a chance."

"Hotaru, you're so mean!" Mikan cried.

Rhiana laughed, and the others soon followed.

"Princesses must not question the smarter people," Natsume muttered, smirking.

"Are you saying that I'm not smart?!" Mikan yelled.

"Not really," Koko said, "he just implied it."

"Same difference!!"

"Princesses don't say the phrase 'same difference', Mikan," Yuu reminded her.

"And why not? It just means that either way, even with the difference the two sentences have, it will mean the same thing! It saves me a whole lot of syllables!"

"She's got a point," Marguerite said helpfully.

"Still," Natsume said, "she's an idiot."

"Who's an idiot, me or that French brat?" Mikan's eyes flashed dangerously, as if daring Natsume to say it was her.

He stood there, unruffled by Mikan's growing anger. "Both of you."

* * *

"Well, that went well," Rhiana remarked, sarcasm lacing her words.

Alicia sighed. "We can't get those two to stop arguing, even for three days!"

"Well, it's their kind of relationship," her sister replied.

"Yeah."

* * *

Days later, the letter from the Queen of England was in the hands of the Princess of France.

Sumire read through it. "Why that little--! Luna, come here!" She yelled.

Her new favorite sauntered forward. "Yes, Princess?"

"Write a reply to this letter at once!"

"Yes, mistress."

* * *

A few days later…

The night was entirely silent, save for the wind blowing through the trees, sending hushed whispers to the plants around them. The Queen sat quietly on the grass with her older sister. A letter was in her hands.

"Aren't you going to read that, Rhiana?"

The Queen glanced at her sister's pale face and shook her head. "No," she answered. "It's probably another offensive letter. It's not her handwriting. That Luna girl is writing all the letters for her. I might as well ignore them."

Alicia nodded, but in her mind, she thought, _I don't trust Luna. What is she planning?_

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry for the (pointless) short chapter!! I am SO darn busy!!

I'll try my best to continue updating as much as possible!! (And of course, I will try my best to make the chapters longer and better).

Please review~! :)

**-Sakura-**


End file.
